Fallout BNHA
by Arata Suou
Summary: A human from earth was reincarnated into a more... 'quirky' place with the Gamer system based on Fallout New Vegas. Chaos ensues.


Death, something inescapable for all humans. I have just now experienced its embrace after dying from a plane crash. The one time a shut-in actually tried to travel away and it ends up in death, that about sums up my life in its entirety.

Blasted E-rank Luck.

There are times when I wonder what would happen to me after death. Would I be judged for all my virtues and sin? Would there be a purgatory waiting for me? Maybe there is reincarnation, or is there simply no such thing as an afterlife?

My bet was on the last one, but as usual, the world seems keen on proving me wrong.

[Welcome to the Hero RPG!]

A game. What comes after death is apparently a game. An RPG game which is nice considering it is my second favorite kind of game right after Eroge. I have to wonder whether there is a cosmic entity setting things up for me, or whether this is merely how the universe works. If I had to choose then the second guess is more likely in my opinion, as I cannot imagine gaining the privilege of becoming special.

Abnormal? Maybe. Special? Definitely not.

[What is your name?]

So naming my character is the first baptism. I do not have the most vivid of imagination so let me rip off some work of arts to name my character instead. Should I name myself Kirito? Kanshou? Rance?

In the end, I decided to choose something more respectable and fearful. Call me Oda Nobunaga, the demon king of the sixth heaven. Time to role-play chaotic-evil and wreak some havoc.

[Please choose your gender]

[Male ] [Female]

Male. Not much reason there except for the fact I was a male in my life, so why not make myself a male within the game as well? Besides my favorite kind of games are Eroges, and it would be a challenge to find one with a female main character. So I am much more used to playing as a male thank you very much. Besides I already chose a male name so of course I am playing a male.

Let us not even mention the few cases of literary works where Oda Nobunaga is actually a woman.

A large screen popped up in front of me displaying my overall look within my life. Seems like I can customize my appearance through this screen. I decided not to touch anything except the color section, changing my eyes to burning red. Now does that conclude the character creations?

[You are SPECIAL]

[Strengh 5]

[Perception 5]

[Endurance 5]

[Charisma 5]

[Intelligence 5]

[Agility 5]

[Luck 5]

[Unallocated 5]

Apparently not.

So this entire thing is based on a Fallout game. I mentally sighed, incapable of actually doing so considering my lack of body and all. Fallout New Vegas was one of my most played games within my life, but I have a love-hate relationship with that game considering its constant bugs. The game design itself was nice though, not much complain there.

There is no sense in stalling though. For now, let us assume this game is based on Fallout New Vegas rather than any other rendition of Fallout. I quickly set up a random character build. Prioritized Intelligence and Charm, and made Luck the dump stat. that means I cannot gain the Perk: Better Critical which is vital for maximum DPS, but to hell with optimization. This is a role-playing time.

On the same note, I can drop Perception which is only useful for gaining Better Critical as well. That gives me some extra leeway is spending my SPECIAL points. Soon enough I finished building my character.

[Strength 6]

[Perception 1]

[Endurance 6]

[Charisma 10]

[Intelligence 10]

[Agility 6]

[Luck 1]

[Unallocated 0]

Done. Hopefully there will be a means to raise these stats later like in the game itself, such as by gaining certain perks. This is one of the reason Fallout New Vegas is interesting to me. For one it is impossible to max out all your stats so you have to think properly and choose what kind of build you wish to have, or you will end up with something subpar. Next should be Skills correct?

[Choose Skills to tag 0/3]

[Barter 21 (CH)]

[Explosives 5 (PE)]

[Ranged Weapon 17 (AG)]

[Art 5 (PE)]

[Medicine 21 (IN)]

[Melee Weapons 17 (ST)]

[Repair 21 (IN)]

[Science 21 (IN)]

[Sneak 17 (AG)]

[Speech 21 (CH)]

[Survival 15 (EN)]

[Unarmed 15 (EN)]

Skills are the meat and bones of Fallout New Vegas, even more important than your SPECIAL. They begin based on your SPECIAL, and can go as high as 100 later on. A tagged Skill instantly gains 15 extra points and I can tag three Skill right at the beginning of the game. That is a decent bonus so I should consider things carefully

Tagging Speech is always a good option so that is one slot occupied. After a bit of contemplating I decided to spend the other two slots on Science and Repair. I am trying to make a pacifist build that tries to evade conflict, as you can see from my choice of tags which does not include a combat Skill such as Guns or Unarmed.

Also, I noticed the Energy Weapons and Lockpick skills are gone for whatever reason, and instead there is an Art skill under Perception. And Guns Skill turned into Ranged Weapon instead as well. Guess there are some differences between this game and Fallout New Vegas.

Next should be Traits.

[Choose up to 2 Traits (or none)]

Below those words was a list of options each with their own detailed information. Traits were something that gives you an advantage and disadvantage. For example, there was Trigger Discipline which increases your gun accuracy by 20% while decreasing fire rate by the same amount. There were two options that caught my attention and were seemingly a cut above the rest.

Skilled

You're skilled, but not experienced. You gain +5 points to every skill, but you suffer -10% from experience gained from now on.

Quirkless

You are Quirkless, but that only fuels you with determination to be SPECIAL. +7 Unallocated SPECIAL points -No Quirk.

The first was always a good pick considering how important Skills are in Fallout New Vegas. The Quirkless Trait is an entirely new thing though. I do not know what being Quirkless entails but it sounds extremely overpowered in my opinion. I mean SPECIAL points are not that useful but they do have some meaning, and this Trait gives me seven SPECIAL points. That much reward is not something I can ignore.

Picking those two traits I was out back into the SPECIAL screen with seven extra points to spend. I spent three points in strength, and four points in agility.

[Strength 9]

[Perception 1]

[Endurance 6]

[Charisma 10]

[Intelligence 10]

[Agility 10]

[Luck 1]

[Unallocated 0]

Done. This was the epitome of min-maxing with four stats around cap level and two stats at rock bottom. Hopefully there is no regret in not picking Better Critical and choosing this messed up build instead. Critical builds is subpar until you reach level 50 and gain the Just Lucky I'm Alive perk anyway, which allows critical damage stacking.

For example, you deal 100 critical damage. Better Criticals increase your critical damage by 50 percent so it now does 150 points of damage. Just Lucky I'm Alive also does the same thing so your critical damage increases to 225 points.

Then there is Elijah's Ramblings which increases Melee critical damage by another 50 percent. That sums up to a total of 337.5 in critical damage, more than triple your original damage. The highest critical chance you could get within the game was 89% so that constant critical damage bonus actually means a lot.

However to get those numbers you need to reach the level cap of 50 as Just Lucky I'm Alive is a perk you can only gain at that level, so until then it merely has a subpar performance. Not to mention Better Critical requires 6 points in Luck and Perception. Luck is an okay stat but Perception is otherwise useless expect for gaining better critical.

I confirmed the completion of my character.

[As you have 10 Charisma you have gained Perk: Emotion Control]

[As you have 10 intelligence you have gained Perk: Perfect Memory]

[As you have 10 Agility you have gained Perk: No Lag]

Brightness surrounded me. There were few giant people within my surroundings. If I had to guess then I was most likely just born as a new baby like in those reincarnation stories. This was going to be a long sixteen years until I reach second-grade of high school. Usually, that is when the fun starts, though sometimes it starts at first grade as well.

Great, it looks like I have to wait a few years to showcase my prowess. Until then I will do my best to raise my levels and earn some Skill books as well. And maybe find a way to earn myself some Perks through training, as those could be earned by special actions as well as leveling up.

Skill books are something which can raise your Skill points in certain Skills according to what book it is about. For example, the Wasteland Survival book in Fallout New Vegas increases your Survival Skill by 3 points per book.

The man who I assume to be the doctor held me. His hands and therefore my entire body was trembling. I have to wonder why though; maybe he was just that excited and nervous. That would make sense to be honest. Oh right, babies usually cry right after they are born are they not. Guess I should scream my heart out for now.

"I WILL EARN MYSELF A HAREM!"

That was what I intended to scream but as expected those words came out as pure gibberish. How boring. There was nothing else to be done except crying though. This was going to be a long nine months until I can walk on my own, since from what I could remember that is the quickest a baby could start walking.

As a former teenager, I have the confidence to become a genius after this whole reincarnation shtick. Or rather I would be embarrassed if I could not keep up with other babies considering my mental age. I died during my sweet eighteenth birthday, which I was celebrating by traveling.

Dying so young is such a downer but that still means I have eighteen years' worth of experience compared to my peers no matter how limited they are, with me being a no-good shut-in and all.

Suddenly I felt my body slipped from the grasp of the person holding me, causing me to fall down onto the ground. Ouch, that was painful. I screamed louder to voice my indignation. It actually hurts quite a lot as my baby's body is still soft and weak even with my nine points in endurance.

[-5HP]

The doctor picked me up again, this time seemingly a bit more careful as his movements were much slower. Then somehow I felt my body once more falling onto the ground.

[-5HP]

The hell is this doctor doing? I cannot remember anything about dropping a baby onto the ground from his hold in the 'how to raise a baby' manual. Was he doing this on purpose or was it an accident?

No, calm down me. There is no way people would do practice such as throwing a baby down onto the ground repeatedly. It has to be some kind of accident. The doctor hurriedly grabbed me up as I was still crying.

[-5HP]

And dropped me again. What the...

That repeated a few more times, each time hurting more than the last.

It was only far later when I realized the doctor was not doing so on purpose, but it was actually the fault of my 1 point of luck stat working its magic.

A few months have passed since I was born. At this point, I realized the one who is raising me was not my parents but rather a Matron from an orphanage. How heartbreaking. Then again heroes are mostly orphan so it might be a good sign for me. I have to wonder what happened to my parents though.

As an orphan, I began to plan for my future. Since there are no parents to rely on I better work my ass off and get myself a job early in my life. The easiest way would be by relying on my support Skills such as Repair or Science, both of which are currently sitting at 41 points after the Skilled Trait and Skill Tag was applied.

However what kind of lunatic would believe in such a young repairman? Therefore the best way to earn money should be by raising Science and working anonymously over the internet but as an orphan gaining a computer would pose some trouble as well.

Guess the best way to do things is to get adopted, which shouldn't be too hard considering my 9 Charisma and 41 Speech Skill. However, those were something for far in the future when I am a few years older. Right now my most pressing concern is my lacking five senses.

Most likely because of my 1 Perception I have trouble using my five senses. Everything feels grainy to the touch, all sounds are gibberish, and let us not talk about the constantly blurring sights. This won't work out well for me, so I need to raise my Perception higher as quickly as possible.

The easiest way to do so would either be a hat or a perk. There are costumes that can increase your Special or Skills by a small amount if you wear them, and all hats unconditionally raise your Perception by 1 point, don't ask me how.

The other way is to gain a perk which could be earned every even level, which is level two for me considering I am currently level one. The perk I am talking about is Intense Training which could increase your Unallocated SPECIAL point by 1.

Other than that things were going smoothly far as I am concerned. My daily lifestyle within this orphanage is boring to say the least, but no news is good news in my opinion.

Ah, the matron picked me up for whatever reason… Before dropping me onto the ground. Guess I slipped out from her hands again.

[-5HP]

This was becoming a daily occurrence at this point, most likely thanks to my 1 point in Luck. Oftentimes bad things happen to me, such as attracting the attention of the pissed off neighbor's dog or getting some random bird poo flying off towards me.

My shitty luck is something troublesome, but raising my Perception is still a higher priority in this case. There is no means for me to live life if my five senses do not function properly. Still, my bad luck means I should never gamble in the future, which is heartbreaking considering I am a gacha addict.

Matron picked me up again.

Ahh, I am hungry though. But I do not want to cry for help just so the matron can breastfeed me. It is very awkward to do breastfeeding when you are actually a young adult. It did not help that the Matron has sagging breasts either.

This was getting unbearable, far past the point of trauma. Please, Matron, stop breastfeeding me.

Another thing is the fact there seems to be something supernatural about this new world. The matron is capable of water-bending. It seems like there is something of magical nature in this world. If I had to guess then her power should be Hydro-kinesis, and it was most likely her quirk.

At this point, I kind of realized I was reborn into the My Hero Academia world, with the Trait Quirkless and the name Hero RPG being more than enough hints. With that said I might have regretted picking up the Quirkless trait a tiny bit… not.

I only have 1 point in Luck, even if I do have a Quirk it was going to be something useless like being capable of bending a spoon with the power of my mind or some similar shit. Quirks are basically a gacha game you can only pull once when you are born and considering my 1 point of luck there is no way I would get a good Quirk.

Whether having a useless Quirk or gaining 7 extra SPECIAL points is better is still debatable though. As I am a perfectionist I would say having my current min-maxing SPECIAL is nicer than having some useless Quirk.

Totally not salty about being Quirkless.

"Never come back you demon child!"

"Sure thing."

It has been a few years since I was born. With my 10 intelligence and Charisma along with my past experience of 18 years it was easy to fascinate adults into picking me up from the orphanage. However the problem comes after that.

Unlucky things constantly happen around me. From simple things such as my seat suddenly having one of its leg falling off to more complex stuff such as the television malfunctioning the moment I try to use it.

That happened again and again and again until my newly minted parents decided to knock me out from their house back to the orphanage. That has repeated a few times already, with new wannabe parents coming in, picking me up and then returning me after a while.

"Back here again, Nobunaga-chan?"

"Yup, obaa-san. Got a hat as well. May I go and play in the park for now?"

[Speech Check Success 41/20]

[+20EXP]

[You have leveled up.]

Huh, finally. I have constantly tried to raise some checks since I was capable of talking, yet I only raised myself to level two now. If I remember correctly one needs 200 EXP to reach level two. That means I have gotten about ten low-level speech checks since the moment I was capable of communicating with others.

Considering how I have been talking smoothly for the past two years that is a very small amount of speech checks. A list of all my Skills appeared in front of me. I have 15 points to spend on twelve different Skills.

For now, I spent 7 points into Speech to make it an even 50, 7 points in Repair as well to make it stood at 50. Finally, 1 last point spent on Science making it the unscientific double digits of death 44. As this is an even level I can also gain a nice little Perk.

There were few options as I am only level 2 right now, and most Perks has a level requirement stuck on them.

There is _Intense Training_ which if taken can increase my Unallocated SPECIAL point by 1. _Confirmed Bachelor_ increases damage against males and gives me special dialogue options with male. Blergh.

_Lady Killer, _on the other hand, gives me increased damage against female and special dialogue options with females as well. That was a must-have, but for now, I need to prioritize something else.

_Quirkless I_ have the effect of raising my Unallocated SPECIAL by 1 point. From the details apparently it was supposed to strengthen my Quirk, but as I don't have any it increases my SPECIAL by 1 point instead, same as _Intensive Training. _

However, the interesting part is that choosing _Quirkless I_ unlocks _Quirkless II_ which can increase my SPECIAL by two points which then unlocks _Quirkless III_ that can increase my SPECIAL by three points and so on until _Quirkless VI_ increasing my SPECIAL by 6 points.

If I take all the Quirkless Perk that means I would have 21 extra SPECIAL points to spend, combine that with my original 47 it will reach a total of 68 points, two points short of maxing out all stats. With the future interest in mind, I decided to take the _Quirkless I _Perk.

Not like I don't recognize the rest of the Perk options anyway. _Friend of the Night, Heave Ho, Hunter, Rapid Reload, Retention _and_ Swift Learner_. None of them are good choice for the current me. The only two I would consider are Intensive training which gives me the same rewards and Lady Killer which won't be useful for another few years at the very least.

I used my unallocated SPECIAL point on strength, bringing it up to ten.

[As you have 10 Strength you have gained Perk: Compressed Muscles]

For some reason, I gain extra perks such as these when I reach ten points in any SPECIAL stats. Up till now I already have four of these.

Emotion Control allows me to control my expression and behavior, basically letting me become a professional actor.

Perfect Memory as it says on the tin can allows me to remember everything that has ever happened in my life perfectly.

No Lag cuts my reaction time to literally 0. Yeah, there is no lag between my mind thinking and my body responding. How that is possible I have no idea.

And now Compressed Muscles simply _multiplies_ my explosive power.

"Sure, but be careful not to come back late."

I nodded. After getting permission from Matron I left the orphanage and walked to an abandoned building. The building itself was pretty much condemned, yet even a child like me was capable of entering without any trouble. It was all kinds of safety hazards in my opinion.

…What, you think I would actually go to the park and play like children do? Then shame on you.

Entering the building I walked onto the second floor. Within one of the room lies my little pet project. The whole thing was pretty much finished at this point. Look at those small things wriggling about constantly was disgusting in my opinion. I fed them stuff such as cockroach and worms every now and then while bearing my disgust and now it is time to reap what I sowed.

Ant farm.

That was the thing before me. The small glass I placed these ants within was a gift from the second parents who adopted me. They were nice people, only kicked me out after two whole months of dealing with my bad luck. That was the longest record of any parents which adopted me lasted.

At this point, there were more than a thousand of them within the glass. It was getting far too cramped for them. I suppose it is finally time for the snap. I took out a plastic glove and opened the glass container, taking the queen and a few more ants into a plastic bag, after which I sealed them.

The rest of the thousand ants were not so fortunate, as they will die in mere moments.

I moved my hand, reaping their lives.

[You have killed 157 Ants]

[+157EXP]

Right, that was the whole reason I raised these guys for so long. I was troubled with how hard it was to gain EXP for the Hero RPG. There were no Main Quest for me to clear, and Skill Checks seldom appears. The main problem was the fact I cannot gain EXP by defeating enemies. I have to KILL enemies in order for the EXP to roll in. And no matter whether is it mosquitos or ants, they all give at least 1 EXP whenever I kill them.

Therefore with my 10 intelligence, I managed to come up with the idea of raising ants for the sake of EXP. The requirement to reach level three was 350 EXP, to level four 500 EXP, and to level five 650 EXP and so on.

[You have killed 124 Ants]

[+124EXP]

Again.

[You have killed 105 Ants]

[+105EXP]

[You have leveled up]

In Fallout New Vegas one gains ten plus half their Intelligence as skill points every level up. As I have 10 point in intelligence that means I gain 15 skill points on every level up. At level three I spent 5 points on Repair to make it 55 and 10 points on Science to make it 54.

I crushed some more ants. No need to hold back since the queen will bring more of them later to make up for the lack of populations. After a few more smashes most of the populations were dead or dying, and another announcement popped up.

[You have leveled up]

Level 4, that means another perk to gain.

I spent 8 skill points on Repair and 7 on Science making them both sit at a respectable 62. Now looking at the Perk there was one obvious choice. It is a perk you always take at level 4 no matter what kind of build you make unless it is a literally retarded one with less than 4 intelligence points.

The perk itself requires you to be level 4 and have at least 4 points in intelligence. Called _Educated_, it gives you 2 extra points for every level up. That means I gain 17 points per level from now on.

After mashing all the ants within the container I cleaned them out from said glass, pouring all the dead ants down onto the ground. Afterward, I returned the queen ant and some of the normal worker ants back onto the glass container. Gave them a small lizard I found somewhere nearby in the past, carefully stored within a plastic up till now.

Am I not extremely kind, giving out free food for you useless animals whose only uses is to die by my hand?

Ah, my body feels a lot stronger than it was moments ago. As expected it seems my power scales to level as well, so the more I level up the stronger I will be. It was probably something along the lines of multiplicative since I felt _much_ stronger than before. Smarter as well and most likely more handsome and lucky too considering Charisma and Luck are considered Stats.

This was great.

Done with all that I returned to the orphanage. There were no theatrics stopping me midway, though there were many bizarre sight considering most everyone within this world has some ridiculous quirk, half of which are mutation-type which mess with your looks.

I swear I did not stare at a girl with cat ears for a dozen seconds straight during my way back.

"Welcome back, Nobunaga-chan."

"I'm back, obaa-san. Had some fun playing in the park."

"You should rest early today. There will be heroes coming here tomorrow."

"Heroes? You mean people like All-Might?"

"Yes. Well, they are all studying at UA so they are younger than All Might, but yes. Heroes like him."

Meeting Heroes. This might get a bit interesting.

* * *

I decided to move to a different site called Webnovel, and will most likely write there from now on. Therefore I am releasing all the small ideas I have wrote which I stopped after only about 10k words. Anyone would be welcome to adopt this one after the 2rd chap is posted.

Edit: Since someone asked my name in WN is OmaeWaMo, not Arata Suou. Already have 1 new fic there. A multi-crossover about romance.


End file.
